woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Black Knight
'Black Knights' Black knights generally follow no specific leader or code of conduct, though some may be in service to an older knight who tries to carry on the legacy and the training. Black knights are so named in part because of the black paint used to protect their armor from rusting, but also because of the abilities they display, drawing forth energy from the negative plane to shield themselves and punish their foes. Long ago, black knights were viewed as honorable protectors of the weak, but such stories are now mere fairy tales. When the Order of the Dark fell apart, many who were pledged to the order became ronin and traveling warriors. Many turned to mercenary work or hung up their swords to find a new path. Without guidance, the knights spread out across the land and found places to settle down. In some lands, black knights fought against one another over the right to protect an area. In others, villagers banded together to chase them out. A few civilizations simply came to accept the knights as a necessary evil, housing them and relying on them to fend off invaders. Those knights who were not paid for their services burned down farms and stole what they needed. As such, many are wary of the knights and their motives. The Black Knight Quick Build You can make a black knight quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Strength your highest abiltiy score, followed by Constitution, or Charisma if you plan to adopt the Witch dark path. Second, choose the variant Noble: Knight background. 'Class Features' As a black knight, you gain the following class features. HIT POINTS: Hit Dice: 1d12 per black knight level Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution modifier per black knight level after 1st PROFICIENCIES: Armor: All armor, shields Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose two from Athletics, History, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Religion, Stealth, and Survival EQUIPMENT: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) five javelins or (b) two handaxes * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * Chain mail Black Aura You've learned how to control the innate dark energy inside your body, and can manifest it to protect your body and mind. On your turn, you can call forth your black aura as a bonus action. While surrounded by your black aura you gain the following benefits: *You gain a number of temporary hit points equal to twice your black knight level + your Constitution modifier. *You have advantage on Constitution checks, Constitution saving throws, and death saving throws. *You have resistance to poison, psychic, and necrotic damage. Your black aura lasts until your temporary hit points are depleted or 1 hour passes. You can also dismiss your aura on your turn as a bonus action. If you end the aura early, you lose any temporary hit points you had remaining. Black aura temporary hit points overwrite any you already had, and you can't gain temporary hit points from another source while your aura is manifested. Once you've used black aura a number of times shown for your black knight level in the Auras column of the Black Knight table, you must finish a long rest before you can invoke your aura again. Darkvision The power of negative energy within you allows you to see through darkness. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. If you already have darkvision, you add 60 feet to its range. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. * Defense: While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage dice for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. * Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Enmity At 2nd level you've learned to channel your negative energy into a devastating attack. While your black aura is invoked, whenever you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels as a black knight, as shown in the Enmity column of the Black Knight table. The additional damage you deal is necrotic damage. Dark Path At 3rd level, you choose a path to follow which determines what types of abilities you can use. The Order of the Dark had four primary branches which represented different types of warriors. Those branches were the Shadow Path, the Silence Path, the Void Path, and the Witch Path. Though the order was shattered, these teachings of the black knights still endure, and knights pass these techniques down to those they trust. The path you choose grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. 'Dark Paths' These are the options, bro. Shadow Path fart Silence Path double fart Void Path super fart Witch Path The witch path for a black knight embodies the culmination of the dark arts, creating a warrior who can blend martial prowess with black magic. Witches use spells which grant them new ways to harm their foes, or lend themselves and their allies more protection. Witches learn a comparatively small number of spells compared to most other casters, but they back it up with an application of their physical might, saving their magic for special occasions. Witch Spellcasting: Spellcasting: When you reach 3rd level, you augment your martial prowess with the ability to cast spells. See chapter 10 for the general rules of spellcasting. Cantrips: You learn two cantrips of your choice from the list below. You learn an additional cantrip at 10th level. Witch cantrips: blade ward, chill touch, friends, frostbite (EE), lightning lure (SCAG), mending, ray of frost, resistance, shocking grasp, spare the dying, thaumaturgy, thunderclap (EE) Preparing and Casting Spells: The Witch Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells. To cast one of your witch spells of 1st level or higher, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of witch spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the witch spell list. When you do so, choose a number of witch spells equal to your Charisma modifier + half your witch level, rounded down (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For example, if you are a 7th-level witch, you have four 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots. With a Charisma of 14 (+2), your list of prepared spells can include five spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination. If you prepare the 1st-level spell armor of Agathys, you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of witch spells requires time spent in meditation: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability: Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your witch spells, since your spells are an extension of your dark energy given physical form. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a witch spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spellcasting Focus: You can use an arcane focus (found in chapter 5) as a spellcasting focus for your witch spells. Witch Spells Witches have access to the following spells. 1st Level: armor of Agathys, arms of Hadar, cure wounds, disguise self, find familiar, fog cloud, hex, ice knife (EE), inflict wounds, ray of sickness, sleep, thunderwave, unseen servant, witch bolt 2nd Level: alter self, augury, blindness/deafness, darkness, enlarge/reduce, gentle repose, levitate, misty step, ray of enfeeblement, see invisibility, web 3rd Level: bestow curse, clairvoyance, conjure animals, dispel magic, fear, fly, hunger of Hadar, Leomund's tiny hut, lightning bolt, phantom steed, remove curse, sleet storm, speak with dead, vampiric touch, water walk 4th Level: arcane eye, blight, dimension door, divination, Evard's black tentacles, ice storm